Digimon: Digi to the Future Revised Edition
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This is a HUGE revision of my story. Takato is thrown into the world of the Digimon TV show. With help from Izzy, he finds that unless he fixes things there, he will not have a home to return to. Contains Taiora as well as Rukato. Updated 12122001.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
Digi to the Future: A Season 2/Season 3 Crossover  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the movie "Back to the Future". If I did, the epilogue from Season 2 would feel my wrath!  
  
Plot: This story is probably the biggest one I'll ever do compared to "The Alternate Saga". In this story, a Digimon version of "Back to the Future", Takato takes a little trip to Season 2, thanks to an accident, and has some unexpected results. With help from Izzy, he discovers the TRUE reason behind the epilogue and unless he sets things straight, both his world and that one could cease to exist. The couples are now Taiora with hints of Koumi, Daiyako, and Rukato. (By popular demand.) Be warned, this is only the FIRST part of a three-part saga. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
(Season 1)  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Matt and Gabumon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Joe and Gomamon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
(Season 2)  
  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Cody and Armadillomon  
Ken and Wormmon  
  
(Season 3)  
  
Takato and Guilmon  
Rika and Renamon  
Henry and Terriermon  
Yamaki  
  
(Note: This occurs after the episode "Grow Mon Grow". Their ages are now fourteen to help the story. Unrealistic but hopefully still enjoyable.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 (November 2, 2001, 7:28 AM) (S3)  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The digital alarm clock rang out as it went off. A hand reached over and pressed the snooze button, turning off the annoying sound. Takato Matsuda opened his light brown eyes groggily, still tired from last evening's Digimon battle. Both he and the other Tamers needed their rest. He needed it more since it was the first time that Guilmon went to his Ultimate form of WarGrowlmon. The battle had taken all of their energy. Yet he had a feeling it wasn't the last one.  
  
As Takato reached over and picked up his alarm clock, his eyes widened in shock at the time. It was 7:28 in the morning.  
  
"Oh man!" Takato said in shock. "I'm going to be late!" With that, he jumped out of bed and threw on his usual clothes of a hooded blue sweatshirt and khaki pants. He quickly grabbed his goggles and digivice and ran downstairs to his family's bakery. As he slipped his sneakers on, he saw his father and mother in front of the store taking delivery orders for the day. Takato quickly loaded up a shopping bag full of the bread from yesterday for Guilmon. Just then, he heard his mother call him.  
  
"Takato, don't be out too late." His mother said. "We need you to help with these orders."  
  
"All right, Mom!" Takato said as he ran out the back door with his shopping bag. "By the way, I'm taking the day-old bread... and the day-old, day-old bread." Later, after he gave Guilmon his breakfast of the day-old bread, he ran past a card shop where he picked up his Digimon cards. In the store, an episode of "Digimon" was on. It was the episode where the children met Azulongmon for the first time. Takato continued running until he arrived at school, completely out of breath. As he got there, the bell for students had already rung.  
  
"Great." Takato said with a sigh of relief. "For once, I'm just in time." He entered the building and ran all the way to his classroom. When he got there, he found his friend Henry outside the classroom. He was just coming from the bathroom that was two doors down when Takato saw him.  
  
"Hey Henry." Takato said as he ran up to his friend.  
  
"Hi, Takato." Henry said. "I'm glad I ran into you. Do you think that you could come by the parking garage near my house at 11:00 tonight? It's really important."  
  
"I'll try." Takato said. "What's so important that I need to be there so late?"  
  
"You'll see." Henry said as he looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to get to class. Remember to come at exactly 11:00 tonight. Bring Guilmon."  
  
"What?" Takato said. Before he could ask any more questions, Henry had rushed off to class. With that, he went into his classroom.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 (November 2, 2001, 3:28 PM)  
  
Later, as Takato was walking home, he decided to go past Rika Nonaka's house to visit. Despite her somewhat cold attitude, he valued her experience as a Tamer and respected her. That including the fact that he secretly had an enormous crush on her. As Takato walked past the front door to her yard, suddenly it opened and revealed the very person he wanted to see.  
  
"Hey Rika." Takato said.  
  
"Oh, it's you gogglehead." Rika said to him calmly. "I was... just coming to see you just now."  
  
"Well, Rika, I... what?" Takato said, shocked at what she just said. Rika sounded totally different than usual. She was calm and even a little reserved, not cool and almost arrogant as usual.  
  
"I said I was just coming to see you." Rika said, noticing Takato's shocked look on his face. "What, is that a crime or something?"  
  
"No, it just sounds strange coming from you, that's all." Takato said. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that you actually impressed me last night." Rika said to him, a light blush coming into her face.  
  
"I... impressed you?" Takato said, still surprised from what she said. Never, in the short time that he's known her, Rika has never been impressed by anything that he's done.  
  
"Don't repeat me, okay?" Rika said. "This is hard enough as it is. Look, you and Guilmon really handled yourselves last night against Mahiramon."  
  
"Well, Rika..." Takato said as he laughed nervously, "I guess its part of the job description."  
  
"Whatever." Rika said coolly. Just then, a strange man in a black business suit with blond hair began to walk up to them. He was Yamaki, the same man who questioned Takato and Henry a few days earlier about Digimon. He was talking to someone on his cellular phone when he saw Takato and Rika nearby. His eyes grew cold under his sunglasses he went to the children.  
  
"I remember you." Yamaki said in a sinister-sounding voice. "You two were at the towers with those other children and that Digimon."  
  
"What's it to you?" Takato said, already getting irritated.  
  
"I'd advise you both to get a new hobby. You wouldn't want to become involved in something so dangerous. This is not a game for little children and I suggest you both find something else to do." He then brushed past them, continuing on his way.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Rika said.  
  
"Who knows and who cares." Takato said. Later that day, after visiting Guilmon again, he rushed back to his own house. As he came in the door of his parents' bakery, he found that they weren't home. He looked on the cash register as saw that there was a note. He picked it up and read it. It said,  
  
Takato,  
  
We had to rush out of town to find a spare mixing machine. We'll be gone for at least four hours. Dinner is in the kitchen.  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Takato looked at his D-Power around his neck and checked the time. It was almost 10:15 PM. There was still time to get Guilmon and head to the parking garage. He filled his backpack with some bread and ran out of the small store, locking the door as he went. Unknown to him, a figure from the shadows was watching with interest. It's bright blue eyes lit up with curiosity as it followed Takato secretly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 (November 2, 2001, 10:59 PM)  
  
Takato and Guilmon raced to the parking garage near Henry's apartment building. He had no idea what his friend was up to. Still, from the tone of his voice in school, it sounded important. As they ran, Guilmon looked up at his friend.  
  
"Hey, Takato," Guilmon said, "why are we rushing? There's no Digimon nearby."  
  
"True, but Henry said to be there by 11:00 PM sharp." Takato said. "We can't be late."  
  
"OK." Guilmon said, satisfied by the simple answer. As the two arrived, they found that it was dark in the concrete structure. There were no cars anywhere. Takato was grateful that it was now abandoned, since it gave the Tamers an excuse to meet there.  
  
"Hello?" Takato called through the empty structure. "Henry, are you here?" Just then, a pair of lights suddenly came to life in front of them. It blinded Takato and Guilmon somewhat. As the lights came closer, both Digimon and Tamer were getting apprehensive.  
  
"Takatomon," Guilmon said, "what is that?"  
  
"I... don't know." Takato said. Finally, as he looked closer, he and Guilmon could see what it was plainly. It was some sort of car made out of steel with some kind of attachments on the back. As it stopped in front of Takato, the doors flipped up with a whooshing sound. The figures to step out were recognized easily. One of them was wearing an orange vest and had black hair. The second was a rabbit-like creature.  
  
"Terriermon, how many times do I have to tell you not to eat in the car?"  
  
"Only once, Henry. Mo-men-tai."  
  
"Henry?" Takato said, a little confused. The resident genius looked up and saw his friend.  
  
"Takato, you made it." Henry said to his friend as he looked at his digivice. "You're just in time. Well, this is it, my big project."  
  
"I can see that." Takato said as he took a closer look at the vehicle. "Wait a second. Isn't that the car from 'Back to the Future', that American movie you saw a while back?"  
  
"Yep." Henry said as took out a notepad. "My dad decided to build one himself because he was so fascinated by it. I just added the necessary parts." He then motioned for Takato to come over to the driver side. Terriermon, in the meantime, was busy playing with Guilmon.  
  
"This car was designed to travel through time." Henry began to explain. "However, I modified it to travel through dimensions as well, specifically to the world of the "Digimon" TV show."  
  
"You mean, if I wanted to go back and say 'Hi' to Tai, Izzy, and all of them, I could do that?" Takato said with interest.  
  
"Absolutely. For instance, if you wanted to go back to Episode 1 of Season 2, the one where Davis got his Armor DigiEgg and Veemon..." Henry said as he typed a few numbers on the keypad. The display said:  
  
September 5, 2001 8:00 AM (S2)  
  
"...or if you want to watch the DigiDestined's final battle in Season 1 against Apocalymon..." The display now read:  
  
May 21, 1999, 5:28 AM (S1)  
  
"...or if you even felt like it, you could go to the episode in Season 2 where the DigiDestined met Azulongmon for the first time." Henry then typed in one last series of numbers. The display now read:  
  
December 22, 2001 6:00 PM (S2)  
  
"Hey, I remember that episode." Takato said as he began to think. "That was the episode where the Digimon started invading the real world."  
  
"That's right." Henry said. Just then, they heard the sound of several cars in the distance. Takato looked and saw some vans with sophisticated scanning equipment drive up to them. Henry recognized who they were.  
  
"Oh no." he said as Terriermon and Guilmon stopped playing and went to their partners. "It's them. They must have tracked us."  
  
"What are you talking about, Henry?" Takato said. Some men stepped out of the vans and approached them. One of them was Yamaki.  
  
"I knew that you children were meddling in forces beyond your understanding," Yamaki said to them, "but time travel is reaching an all- time low." He then turned to Henry. "You are to turn over your little invention at once."  
  
"Forget it." Henry said as Terriermon stepped in front of him.  
  
"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do this the hard way." Yamaki said as he motioned to the men nearby. They took out something that looked like sophisticated guns. "Destroy their Digimon and take that... thing back to headquarters."  
  
"Takato, take the time machine and get out of here." Henry said as he took out his D-Power. "Me and Terriermon will hold off these clowns."  
  
"What?" Takato said with a note of confusion. "But we're not even old enough to drive yet."  
  
"Just do it!" Henry ordered as he whipped out a Modify Card.  
  
"...All right, Henry." Takato said as he and Guilmon hopped into the vehicle and closed the gull wing doors. "We'll be back to help."  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Henry shouted as he swiped a card through his D-Power. "Digivolution activate!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"  
  
As Takato started the engine, Yamaki growled angrily. He was not going to let this opportunity get away.  
  
"Stop that thing!" he ordered. The men took aim at the vehicle. Gargomon stepped in front of it and took aim as well with his arm guns.  
  
"Time to dance!" Gargomon said. "Gargo Laser!" he shouted as he began to fire his guns. Takato shifted the car in reverse and drove out of the parking garage. He then shifted into drive and began to drive down the street.  
  
"Follow him!" Yamaki ordered. "Do not let him get away!" The men piled into their vans and began to chase the DeLorean.  
  
"Takatomon," Guilmon said, "are they supposed to chase us like this?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Takato said as he frantically switched between first and second gears. What he didn't know as that the time circuits were still activated! As he continued to drive, the speedometer went to 40... 60... 80 miles per hour. At this point, Takato looked out of the rear view mirror. He saw a strange-looking boy with the same goggles as him standing on the sidewalk.   
Before he could comment, the car began to glow with blue sparks at 88 miles per hour. Within seconds, the car disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 (December 22, 2001, 3:00 PM) [S2]  
  
The DeLorean emerged on the streets of Odaiba with three sonic booms. Takato and Guilmon screamed as they swerved to miss an oncoming truck.  
  
"Oh man." Takato said. "That was close." He looked around and saw that it was now the afternoon. He was also driving down an unfamiliar street. He looked at the display. It was still activated. "This... can't be possible."  
  
"Takato, what's wrong?" Guilmon said as his friend's face suddenly went white.  
  
"The time circuits..." Takato stuttered, "they were on the whole time." Just then, a familiar figure popped up from the back seat.  
  
"Hey, are you guys playing a new game?" the small creature said to them. It was Calumon. Takato turned around with a look of surprise.  
  
"Calumon?" Takato said. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly, he felt the car begin to lurch and slow down. It went to 40... 20... 10 miles per hour. It finally stopped in front of an alleyway. As Takato slowly opened the gull wing door, he looked around. The street looked perfectly normal. Unfortunately, it was still daytime. Takato was in no mood to explain the time machine or Guilmon   
to any bystanders.  
  
"Am I really in Season 2?" Takato asked himself. "Then... there's only one person who can help me get home." He went back into the car and tried to start it with no luck. Calumon had disappeared. Takato looked at the fuel gauge. It read as empty. Frustrated, he grabbed his D-Power and slipped it around his neck.  
  
"Takato, where are we?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure, Guilmon." Takato said as he and his Digimon got out of the car and closed the gull wing doors. As they pushed it into the alley, he covered it with an old tarp and some boxes. Then, he took off his backpack and unloaded the bread. "Now listen, Guilmon. You'll have to stay here for the day until I come back for you. Okay boy?"  
  
"Okey-dokey." Guilmon said as he began to stuff himself with the bread.  
  
"Right." With that, Takato set off in the direction of downtown Odaiba, hoping to find the one person who could help him. He looked at his D-Power. The time read 3:08 PM. He would have time to find the person that he needed. If he remembered the date, then there was one place that that person could be found. He ran down the street until he got to Odaiba High School. Once there, he looked around and saw that there were several students moving through the hallway. None of them was the person he was looking for. As he was about to give up, suddenly he saw a red-haired teenage boy walking down the hallway. Takato took a good look and saw that it was the one he was looking for. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi.  
  
"Excuse me," Takato said as he walked up to the resident genius in this reality, "but you're Izzy, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said, "and you are..."  
  
"Someone who needs your help." Takato said, trying to keep his voice down. "Listen, I need to talk to you alone. My name is Takato and I have a major problem." He dragged Izzy to the nearby boys' bathroom. He checked under the stalls and, when he saw that no one was there, turned his attention back to Izzy. "You might not believe what I have to say but here goes. First of all, I'm not exactly from around here..." After Takato finished his story, Izzy had a look of total bewilderment on his face.  
  
"You know if I was a different person, I'd be inclined to believe you." Izzy stated firmly. "But I don't make it my business to believe made-up stories."  
  
"It's not a made-up story." Takato retorted. "I'm a Digimon Tamer from another reality's future. A friend of mine, Henry, built this car that took me here when me and Guilmon were getting away from these bad guys." He then took out his D-Power from under his sweatshirt and handed it to Izzy. The resident genius looked it over and took out his digivice. He compared the two for a moment.  
  
"Hmmm." Izzy said. "Fascinating. The design is remotely similar but... it's far more advanced than even the D-3s. You may be telling the truth after all."  
  
"Thanks for believing me." Takato said. "Now, can you help me?"  
  
"Where is your time machine?" Izzy said. With that, Takato quickly rushed him out of the bathroom and headed out the door of the building, careful to avoid anyone who might ask questions.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 (December 22, 2001, 3:45 PM)  
  
Later that day, Izzy and Takato headed to the spot where the DeLorean and Guilmon were hidden. Along the way, Izzy tried to ask several questions about the world where Takato comes from. Takato was careful to leave out the future episodes of the series as he explained his world and the other Tamers that live there. Izzy listened with interest.  
  
"The world you come from sounds fascinating, Takato." Izzy said as they got to the alley.  
  
"It really is." Takato said. He removed the tarp from the car and opened the door. Lying inside asleep was Guilmon. The dinosaur opened his eyes and saw Takato standing there with Izzy.  
  
"Is it morning yet?" Guilmon said groggily.  
  
"Fascinating." Izzy said. He climbed into the car and overlooked the circuitry. "This is almost an exact replica of the DeLorean time vehicle from 'Back to the Future'. Your friend is obviously a genius." He then turned to Guilmon. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Izzy."  
  
"Are you a Tamer, Too?" Guilmon asked innocently.  
  
"Well, a DigiDestined, if that's what you mean." Izzy replied.  
  
"We can introduce ourselves properly later." Takato said, getting frustrated. "Can you fix it?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Izzy said. "Listen, Takato, it's very important that this remains a secret. We can't tell the other DigiDestined about this at all. If they find out about this, the consequences could be disastrous. Understand."  
  
"Umm... yeah. I do." Takato said.  
  
"In the meantime, we can study this more in length at my house." Izzy said as he got out of the vehicle. "Takato, we're going to get you home!"  
  
Later, after explaining to Izzy's mother that Takato was a friend who was staying for a sleepover, the two reconvened in his bedroom. Izzy was looking over Takato's digivice with avid interest when he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Your D-Power, as you call it, is absolutely amazing." Izzy said to Takato. "It has a built-in Digimon Analyzer and a visual record of the experiences you've had with Digimon."  
  
"Marvel over it later." Takato said.  
  
"Right." Izzy said reluctantly. "Well, as I figure, anything that happens in this reality has an effect on yours. For example, a certain coupling would also have an effect. If that couple never occurred, it might throw your reality slightly out of balance and change it significantly." Just then, his computer beeped. Izzy checked over it and he smiled. Takato went over to his new friend   
with curiosity.  
  
"What is it, Izzy?" Takato said.  
  
"It's an email from Kari. She says that she and the new DigiDestined are planning to get the older DigiDestined a special Christmas present for tomorrow." Just then, his smile turned immediately into a frown. "Oh no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Takato asked.  
  
"Tai's finally worked up the courage to ask Sora on a date but, according to T.K, she's dating Matt now. The worse part is that Tai doesn't even know it yet." At this, Takato suddenly doubled over in pain, his D-Power beeping loudly.  
  
"AHHHH!" Takato screamed as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Takato," Izzy said, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I don't know." Takato said. "This doesn't makes sense. I shouldn't be in pain."  
  
"Hmmm." Izzy said. "It appears that we've found the event that should have taken place. Did they end up with each other in your reality?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's the point?" Takato said as he slowly got up, the pain beginning to fade. "That shouldn't affect my future, should it?"  
  
"Takato, think fourth-dimensionally." Izzy said. "From what I'm seeing, Tai and Sora not being together is probably one of the events effecting your reality. I wouldn't be surprised if Guilmon isn't experiencing symptoms as well."  
  
"In English, Izzy!" Takato almost shouted.  
  
"If we don't correct this, you won't have a home to get back to." Izzy said. "Also, you and Guilmon will eventually fade from existence, since you shouldn't be here in the first place."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Takato said.  
  
"Well, the concert is the day after tomorrow. We don't have very long to reverse this." Izzy said. "So, I have a plan..."  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 (December 23, 2001, 1:00 PM)  
  
"Wow." Takato said as he took a good look at the high school. "This place is huge."  
  
"Stick to the plan, Takato." Izzy advised him. "Now remember, you have to make sure that Tai and Sora go to that concert together. If neither of them goes, they won't fall in love, and they won't end up together. That's why you are starting to feel pain. Unless the damage is repaired, Guilmon will be next."  
  
"Man, this is bigger than Guilmon's stomach." Takato said.  
  
"Anatomy has nothing to do with it." Izzy said as they walked into the building. "Now, our first job is to find Tai. He has to ask Sora out before the concert." Just then, they saw the very person they were looking for walking down the hallway. They quickly ran up to Tai as he was about to head to his class.  
  
"Hey Izzy." Tai said to his friend. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Sorry, Tai." Izzy said. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that. This is a friend of mine. His name's Takato and he's in town only for a few days."  
  
"Nice goggles." Tai said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks." Takato said.  
  
"Tai, listen." Izzy said. "Are you planning to ask Sora to Matt's concert, by any chance?"  
  
"Will you keep it down?" Tai said as he clamped his hand over Izzy's mouth, blushing somewhat. The trio went into the boys' bathroom, which was fortunately empty, and continued talking.  
  
"I don't mean to pry but it's important that you ask her now before it's too late." Takato said. "I mean, what's stopping you?"  
  
"Do you think it's easy to ask your best friend of your entire life to a concert?" Tai said. "It's not easy. I mean, ever since we met on the soccer field we've been real close. It's just awkward, that's all. I mean, if she says no, I don't know how I'll be able to handle it. From anyone else, I probably could, but not from Sora."  
  
"Takato has a point, Tai." Izzy said. "If you don't work up your courage and ask her soon, someone else will."  
  
"Well..." Tai said. "I guess you're right." Just then, the bell rang for the next class. "Listen, I've got to run. We'll talk after school, okay?"  
  
"All right, Tai." Izzy said. With that, the former leader of the DigiDestined left the bathroom. Both Takato and Izzy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I hope that he does more than just think about it." Takato said.  
  
"You and me both." Izzy said. "In the meantime, we need to get the time machine ready for your trip home. It should be ready tomorrow evening."  
  
"Great." Takato said. With that, both children left the bathroom. Outside the window, Calumon was listening with some interest.  
  
"So, it is a new game." Calumon said as he flew off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 (December 24, 2001, 5:45 PM)  
  
The next day, after the older DigiDestined received their Digimon from their younger successors, Takato and Guilmon went straight to the concert. They had one more opportunity to try to get Tai and Sora together. Izzy had talked to Tai earlier and convinced him to ask Sora at the concert. While he was preparing the time machine for it's return trip, Takato and Guilmon watched as Tai and Agumon ran up to Sora and Biyomon as they stood outside the concert.  
  
"Hey Sora." Tai said as he ran up to her.  
  
"Oh, hey Tai." Sora said as she quickly hid some kind of package behind her back.  
  
"Listen, we've really got to talk." Tai said. "This isn't easy for me to say, and I wish I could have done it sooner, but here goes. Sora, I..."  
  
"Hmmm... something smells good." A familiar voice said from the tent. The two looked down and saw that it was Gabumon. "I'll just take that in for Matt." He said as he reached for the package.  
  
"No way." Biyomon said. "You'd just eat the whole thing yourself."  
  
"Anyway," Tai said as he tried to continue, "Sora, what I want to say isn't easy. I know that ever since we cam back from the Digital World, I've been acting like a jerk sometimes. The truth is, the only reason I acted like that is because... I didn't know how else I could tell you how much I care about you." Tai then got down onto one knee and clasped Sora's hand, surprising her and the Digimon. "What I'm trying to say, Sora, is if you'll go to the concert with me. Will you?"  
  
"Wow." Takato said to himself. "Way to go, Tai. I wish I had the courage to do that with Rika. On the other hand, she'd probably kill me first."  
  
"Tai..." Sora said as she blushed deeply, "what I have to say isn't easy, either." She slowly took Tai's hand out of her own. "The truth is... well... Matt kind of asked me yesterday and... I sort of accepted."  
  
"Oh... I see." Tai said as he stood up. "Matt, huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai." Sora said, getting nervous suddenly. She had no idea what Tai's reaction would be, since he and Matt were bitter rivals. Instead of being angry, Tai placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sora, it's okay."  
  
"You're not mad at me, Tai?"  
  
"No, of course not." Tai lied, trying to be calm for her. "Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me."  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora said, genuinely happy.  
  
"The least you can do is leave the cookies!" Agumon said. Sora looked back at both of them and smiled softly.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll make some special ones for you." Sora said. With that, she disappeared into the tent.  
  
"I'll be waiting... thanks." Tai said to himself. Just then, Takato and Guilmon came out of their hiding place and went up to Tai.  
  
"So, you're just going to let her go?" Takato said to Tai.  
  
"What do you expect me to do, yell at her because of the way she feels?" Tai said. "If Sora wants to be with Matt, then so be it. All that's important is for her to be happy, even if it isn't with me." With that, Tai also entered the tent. Suddenly, Takato's D-Power went off.  
  
"I smell Digimon." Guilmon said, getting that look in his eyes again.  
  
"There must be evil ones nearby." Takato said. He turned around and saw a huge control spire in the distance. It was glowing with energy. "Oh man. We've got to warn them." Takato said, ignoring the pain in his gut as they also entered the tent.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 (December 24, 2001, 5:47 PM)  
  
The concert was packed with people from all over Odaiba. The DigiDestined, minus Izzy and the newer ones, were down in the front row. Matt was on stage with the rest of his band. Just before the band was about to play, suddenly the wall burst open. It was a DarkTyrannomon with some Bakemon.  
  
"Hey man, you're ruining my concert!" Matt said.  
  
"Way to keep your priorities straight, Matt!" Tai shouted to his friend in a sarcastic manner. Just then, Takato and Guilmon came running down the aisle past the panicking crowd. He picked up his D-Power and scanned the Digimon.  
  
"DarkTyrannomon, a Champion-level Digimon." Takato's analyzer said. "His attack is "Fire Breath. Bakemon, a Champion-level Digimon. Their attack is 'Zombie Claw'." He turned to his Digimon. "Go get them, Guilmon!"  
  
"Ready, set, and go!" Guilmon said as he ran up to the stage. As he came down the aisle, the other DigiDestined were preparing to digivolve their Digimon.  
  
"Since when were you a DigiDestined?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Takato said as he whipped out a Modify card.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted as he swiped his card through the D-Power. "Digivolution activate!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!"  
  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shouted as he spit out a wall of fire from his mouth. DarkTyrannomon was unfazed as he pushed Growlmon out of the tent, slamming both of them onto the ground. As Growlmon got up and tackled DarkTyrannomon, suddenly Takato doubled over in pain once more. He looked at his hand and was horrified to see that it was vanishing! Meanwhile, a piece of debris was headed straight for Sora.  
  
"Sora, look out!" Tai shouted as he shoved her out of the way. They both landed on the ground safely away from the debris. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I... I think so." As Sora looked into his eyes, all of the feelings that she thought she buried for Tai came roaring back to the surface. "Tai, I'm sorry that I rejected you. It's just that I was scared, that's all. The truth is... I care about you, too."  
  
At this, Tai's eyes began to tear up. He had thought that Sora was gone forever. Now, here she was sharing the same feelings. Then, she said something that Tai had always dreamed of hearing from her ever since the day they met.  
  
"I love you, Tai."  
  
"Sora... I love you too." Tai said. The two DigiDestined brought their faces closer and closer until... their lips met in an earth-shattering kiss. At this, Takato felt a surge of powerful energy coursing through his body. He looked at his hand and saw that it wasn't just restored. It was holding a blue card.  
  
"Whoa." Takato said to himself. He looked over at Tai and Sora, happy that his reality was safe. "All right, Growlmon, it's time to pump up the volume!" Takato shouted to his Digimon, who was exhausted and beaten up from holding off DarkTyrannomon.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted as he swiped the card. "Matrix Digivolution!"  
  
Outside the concert, Calumon felt a huge surge of energy. The symbol on his head glowed brighter and brighter until the energy erupted into the sky.  
  
"Crystal Matrix Activate!" Calumon thought as the energy exploded from the symbol on his head.  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Growlmon, digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"  
  
Meanwhile, the newer DigiDestined had arrived on their Armor Digimon and saw what was going on. Davis was the first to speak.  
  
"What's that thing?" he said.  
  
"It looks like a new Digimon." T.K said. "But I've never seen it before."  
  
"I hope it's on our side." Yolei said.  
  
"We can discuss it later." Kari said. "Right now, we have to help our friends." With that, they sped onward to the concert. Meanwhile, the other DigiDestined were in awe of Growlmon's evolution.  
  
"What is that thing?" Tai said as he helped Sora off of the ground.  
  
"That's WarGrowlmon, a Cyborg Digimon at the Ultimate level." Takato explained. "His attack is the Atomic Blaster and Double Edge." He then turned to the other DigiDestined. "I think I should handle this one, since your Digimon can't digivolve with a control spire nearby."  
  
"He's right." Joe said, finally speaking. "Look up there." The children looked up and saw that there was a glowing control spire.  
  
"How did that get there?" Matt said. Just then, a familiar attack was called out.  
  
"Thunder Blast!"  
  
The control spire was destroyed as Davis and the other DigiDestined, plus Izzy and Tentomon, rode in with their Armor Digimon.  
  
"All right then." Tai said as he turned to his group of DigiDestined. "It's time to do this old school style!"  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!"  
  
"Guys, these Digimon are all from the Digital World." Izzy said as he whipped out his laptop. "We have to force them back into the DigiPort!"  
  
"Right." Takato said. "WarGrowlmon, be gentle!"  
  
"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he used the glowing blades on his arms to push DarkTyrannomon into the DigiPort.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Thunder Blast!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
One by one, the Bakemon were forced into the DigiPort. Soon, all of them were gone. Later, after the Digimon had de-digivolved, all of the DigiDestined had reconvened at what was left of the concert. After properly introducing himself, Takato then said that he couldn't stay long. Izzy had already gone back to prep the time machine.  
  
"That is a cool Digimon, dude." Davis said.  
  
"Thanks, Davis." Takato said. "Veemon isn't so bad, either."  
  
"Takato, I want to thank you for your help." Tai said as he shook his hand. "If it weren't for you..."  
  
"Please, no thanks are necessary." Takato said. "Well, listen, it's been really great but I have to get going." Just as he and Guilmon were about to leave, he then turned around. "By the way, Davis, I wouldn't worry about Kari so much. The perfect girl for you is right in front of you."  
  
"Huh?" Davis said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see." Takato said. "Well, hope to see you later." With that, he ran off to meet up with his future.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 (December 24, 2001, 6:18 PM)  
  
"Darn it, where is he?" Izzy said as he impatiently paced up and down the empty street. "It only took me twenty minutes to get here from the concert."  
  
"Calm down, Izzy." Tentomon said, trying to reassure him. "They'll be here." Just then, Takato and Guilmon ran up to him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but you won't believe what happened." Takato said as he pulled the tarp off of the DeLorean. "Tai saved Sora from a piece of debris so she finally realized how she felt about him. They kissed and I made Guilmon digivolve to Ultimate."  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy said. "And since you have no more pains, I'm assuming that the damage was repaired." He then opened the door to the driver side and switched on the time circuits. "Now, since you came in from November 2, 2001, it's only reasonable that you head back there as well." He typed in some commands on the keypad. The display read:  
  
November 2, 2001, 11:09 PM (S3)  
  
"Well, I guess that's everything." Izzy said as he got out of the car. Calumon, unseen by anyone, sneaked into the back once more.  
  
"Thanks, Izzy." Takato said as he and Guilmon piled into the car. "By the way, do yourself a favor and talk to Mimi. She and Michael aren't dating so you'll have a chance." Before Izzy could protest, Takato closed the door and started the engine. He drove down the road, the car reaching 40... 60... 80 miles per hour. Once more, the car began to spark. Within seconds, the car disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"God speed, Takato, and thanks." Izzy said as he and Tentomon turned to leave...  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 (November 2, 2001, 11:09 PM) (S3)  
  
The DeLorean emerged in three sonic booms once again, narrowly missing hitting a mailbox. Takato threw on the brakes just at the end of the block near Henry's house. He and Guilmon got out and celebrated.  
  
"All right, Guilmon!" Takato shouted. "We made it! We're home!" Just then, they saw several black vans driving down the street towards the parking garage. That's when Takato remembered that he left Henry back there. Leaving the DeLorean where it was, he and Guilmon raced down there and saw the scene happening all over again. Gargomon was holding off Yamaki's group while Takato and Guilmon drove off with the time machine. As he ran into the parking garage, Takato smiled to himself. He realized that he was the mysterious boy with the goggles he saw when he first left.  
  
"This isn't over, kid." Yamaki said as he got into the lead van. "I'll be back."  
  
"Don't count on it." Henry said. As Yamaki left and Gargomon de-digivolved, Takato and Guilmon ran up to their friend.  
  
"Are you okay, Henry?" Takato asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." Henry said. "Nothing that some tea wouldn't cure." As Takato, Henry, and the Digimon piled into the car, he explained what happened.  
  
"Sorry about leaving the time circuits on, Takato." Henry said. "But it sounds like you and Guilmon had quite an adventure."  
  
"It was." Takato said. "I'll never forget that." Later, as Henry drove in front of Takato's home, he decided to say goodbye to his friend.  
  
"So, where are you headed now?" Takato asked as he got out of the car.  
  
"Oh, about 20 years or so ahead after I drop these guys off." Henry said, pointing to Guilmon and Terriermon asleep on the seat.  
  
"Well good luck, Henry." Takato said. "Bring me a souvenir."  
  
"Sure." Henry said. With that, Takato closed the door and watched the DeLorean drive off. There was a flash of light and then it was gone. He took a key out of his pocket and entered his house, lucky that his parents were still out for the evening. He was too tired to explain what happened that evening.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 (November 3, 2001, 7:14 AM)  
  
The next day, Takato woke up groggily and dressed in his regular clothes. He remembered what happened last night and thought it was some kind of dream. He looked at his alarm clock. The time was 7:15 AM.  
  
"Oh, I'm early." Takato said to himself. As he went downstairs, he found that his parents were in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
"Takato, I'm surprised to see you up so early." His mother said. "School doesn't start for another hour."  
  
"I know." Takato said as he slipped on his shoes. "I need to see a friend before then. See you later." With that, he ran out of the door. As he got to school, he saw that no one was there this time. Just then, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I didn't expect to find you here."  
  
"Rika!" Takato said as he hugged her tightly. "I thought that I would never see you again."  
  
"Are you okay, gogglehead?" Rika said as he let go, both of them blushing lightly. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in a week. What happened to you?"  
  
"If I told you, you'd never believe me." Takato said.  
  
"You know, yesterday you were acting really weird around me." Rika said as she approached Takato, making him slightly nervous. "Am I making you nervous or something?"  
  
"Well..." Takato said as he gathered up his courage. He was about to tell her how he felt about her when suddenly, three sonic booms threw them backwards. Takato and Rika looked as the DeLorean stopped right in front of them, ice covering the chassis. The door opened to reveal Henry, dressed in some kind of outfit, and Terriermon.  
  
"Yo, Takatomon!" Terriermon said as he ran up to them.  
  
"Takato!" Henry said as he came up to them. "You've got to come back with me."  
  
"Where?" Takato said as he got off of the ground.  
  
"To the future, silly." Terriermon said.  
  
"What's going on?" Takato asked. "I was about to do something really important here."  
  
"Whatever, Takato." Rika said as she approached Henry and the time machine. "What's going on here, brainiac?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way." Henry said as he punched in some coordinates into the keypad. "Rika, you'll have to come with us. This concerns you as well."  
  
"What are you talking about, Henry?" Takato said. "Did something happen to us in the future?"  
  
"No, Takato," Henry said, "to your kids." The three children piled into the car and slowly backed into the street.  
  
"Henry, I don't think that we have enough road to get up to speed." Takato said.  
  
"Mo-men-tai." Terriermon said.  
  
"Takato, where we're going, we don't need roads." Henry said as he flipped on his sunglasses. Much to Takato and Rika's surprise, the wheels folded under the car and it rose into the air. The DeLorean drove off into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light, fire trails marking where it had been.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... (Please review!) 


	2. Part 2

Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
Digi to the Future: Part 2  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the movie "Back to the Future". If I did, the epilogue from Season 2 would feel my wrath!  
  
Plot: This picks up from the first story. The couples are still Taiora with Rukato. (By popular demand.) This is the final part of the story. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
(Season 1)  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Matt and Gabumon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Joe and Gomamon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
  
(Season 2)  
  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Cody and Armadillomon  
Ken and Wormmon  
  
(Season 3)  
  
Takato and Guilmon  
Rika and Renamon  
Henry and Terriermon  
Yamaki  
  
  
  
Prologue- November 3, 2001, 7:28 PM (S3)  
  
"I didn't expect to find you here."  
  
"Rika!" Takato said as he hugged her tightly. "I thought that I would never see you again."  
  
"Are you okay, gogglehead?" Rika said as he let go, both of them blushing lightly. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in a week. What happened to you?"  
  
"If I told you, you'd never believe me." Takato said, noticing the slight tone of concern in her voice.  
  
"You know, yesterday you were acting really weird around me." Rika said as she approached Takato, making him slightly nervous. "Am I making you nervous or something?"  
  
"Well, Rika..." Takato said as he gathered up his courage. He was about to tell her how he felt about her when suddenly, three sonic booms threw them backwards. Takato and Rika looked as the DeLorean stopped right in front of them, ice covering the chassis. The door opened to reveal Henry, dressed in some kind of outfit, and Terriermon.  
  
"Yo, Takatomon!" Terriermon said as he ran up to them.  
  
"Takato!" Henry said as he came up to them. "You've got to come back with me."  
  
"Where?" Takato said as he got off of the ground.  
  
"To the future, silly." Terriermon said.  
  
"What's going on?" Takato asked. "I was about to do something really important here."  
  
"Whatever, Takato." Rika said as she approached Henry and the time machine. "What's going on here, brainiac?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way." Henry said as he punched in some coordinates into the keypad. "Rika, you'll have to come with us. This concerns you as well."  
  
"What are you talking about, Henry?" Takato said. "Did something happen to us in the future?"  
  
"No, Takato," Henry said, "to your kids." The three children piled into the car and slowly backed into the street.  
  
"Henry, I don't think that we have enough road to get up to speed." Takato said.  
  
"Mo-men-tai." Terriermon said.   
  
"Takato, where we're going, we don't need roads." Henry said as he flipped on his sunglasses. Much to Takato and Rika's surprise, the wheels folded under the car and it rose into the air. The DeLorean drove off into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light, fire trails marking where it had been. Unknown to the children, a figure was watching them from the shadows. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Well, well, well. You can run but you can't hide." The figure said as he closed his lighter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 (August 21, 2027, 3:00 PM)  
  
The DeLorean arrived with three sonic booms as it sped across the sky. Henry swerved out of the way of an on-coming truck.  
  
"All right, Henry." Takato said. "What's all this about?"  
  
"Well, Takato, first of all the date is August 21, 2027." Henry began to explain. "Something terrible has happened here to your son, Tyler Matsuki."  
  
"I... have a son?" Takato said in disbelief. "When did all of this happen? Who's his mother?"  
  
"Mo-men-tai." Terriermon said. "All will be explained, Takatomon."  
  
"We're here because something bad is going to happen to him." Henry said to his confused friend. "In about twelve minutes, he will be involved in a major fight."  
  
"What's the big deal?" Rika said coolly. "I mean, why would you be in such a fuss over Gogglehead's kid being in a fight?"  
  
"I hope you don't slug me for this later, Rika." Henry said as he took a device out of his vest pocket. He flipped a switch and, within seconds, Rika was fast asleep.  
  
"What did you do that for, Henry?" Takato said as he looked at Rika's slumped form next to him.  
  
"Calm down, Takato." Henry reassured him. "It's just a sleep inducer. She'll be like that for several hours. Besides, I didn't want Rika to know what I was about to tell you."  
  
"...Okay." Takato said somewhat nervously. "I'm not sure if I want to know now."  
  
"Takato, Rika is your son's mother." Henry said calmly. He then began to set the DeLorean down on the ground below, ignoring the startled expression on his friend's face.  
  
"What... how... when did... how?" Takato blurted out, flustered over the comment and blushing heavily. "She doesn't even know how I feel yet!"  
  
"I'll tell you about it someday." Henry said as he got out of the car. "In the meantime, you need to change your clothes."  
  
As Takato got out of the car, he was in awe of the sight before him. The buildings were in the shapes of all sorts of domes and pyramids. The sky was filled with traffic from flying cars.  
  
"Wow." Takato muttered to himself. "It's... like something out of 'Star Trek'. Cool."  
  
"Stick to the mission, will you?" Henry said as he took out a futuristic jacket and auto-lacing sneakers. "You need to put these on so you will blend in." As Takato began to put on the clothes, Henry began to explain the plan. "You need to get to Shijuku Junior High in five minutes. There, a boy named Kimoto will try to start a fight with you. Ignore him or stay out of his way completely! Understand?"  
  
"I think so." Takato said. "But what about Rika?"  
  
"She'll have to stay in the car for the time being." Henry said as he jumped into the car. "I'll pick you up in one hour."  
  
"Where are you going?" Takato said to his friend as the engine started.  
  
"I have some business to take care of." Henry said as the DeLorean lifted off the ground.  
  
"Just relax and you'll be fine." Terriermon said as the door closed. With that, the car went skyward and was gone. Takato then stepped out of the alley and took a look around. The card shop where he bought his Digimon cards was still there. Next to it was an antique shop. In the window were some flat-screen TVs, an iMac computer, and a collection of DVDs and DVD players. Finally, Takato reached the school and nervously went inside the yard. Once there, he heard a voice that he thought was light-years away.  
  
"I know you." The voice said. Takato turned around and was met with none other than Yamaki. However, he looked about twenty years older, his blond hair gone somewhat gray. Still, his voice was unmistakable. His eyes were also hidden by a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Yamaki?" Takato said in disbelief.  
  
"You're Takato Matsuki's kid, aren't you?" Yamaki said as he slowly walked closer.  
  
"Ummm... yeah, I am. That's me." Takato said nervously. "Why are you worried about it?"  
  
"It must be unnerving to be the product of someone so misguided." Yamaki said as he looked down at him.  
  
"Hey, Tyler!" An annoying voice said from behind him. Takato turned around and saw a burly-looking boy with a terrible haircut glaring at him.  
  
"That must be Kimoto." Takato thought to himself. "Man, is he ugly."  
  
"I thought I told you never to show your face around here." Kimoto said, getting closer. "Anyway, since you're here, how about letting me have your dad's Digimon cards?"  
  
"No way!" Takato said as he braced himself.  
  
"Now, you wouldn't want me to just pound the cards out of you, would you?" Kimoto growled as he picked up Takato by his jacket. Just as he was about to hit him, Takato then head the one voice that he thought he'd never hear.  
  
"Kimoto! Put him down right now!" As Takato turned around, he saw whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Ms. Isagi!" Takato exclaimed in shock. She was definitely the same except her hair was starting to go gray.  
  
"It's Principal Isagi to you, Tyler." Ms. Isagi said calmly to Takato. She then turned to Kimoto with a stern look in her face. "As for you, Kimoto, you know the rules. Wait for me in my office, now!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Kimoto said as he sulked into the building, mumbling as he went.  
  
"I heard that, young man." Ms. Isagi said as she went into the building also. As Takato went out of the yard, he then saw the DeLorean setting down across the street. He ran over and saw his friend, now in his regular clothes, and Terriermon come out.  
  
"Hey guys." Takato said. "Where's Rika?"  
  
"I dropped her off at her house." Henry told him. "Renamon will make sure that she's okay. In the meantime, what happened?"  
  
"Kimoto wanted my Modify cards." Takato began to explain. "When I told him no, he went ballistic. He was about to beat them out of me when Ms. Isagi, of all people, showed up."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky." Terriermon said in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Anyway, Takato, I need to pick up some parts for the DeLorean." Henry said. "I need you to help me get them from 'Radio Shack'." With that, the duo and Terriermon set off for the store. Meanwhile, Yamaki came out of the shadows and smiled to himself.  
  
"So, it appears that I wasn't seeing things twenty years ago." Yamaki said. "They really did build a time machine. This could be useful to my own future." With that, the former Hypnos director went over to the time machine and jumped in. He immediately set the time circuits for:  
  
December 29, 2001, 5:00 PM (S2)  
  
He started the engine and took off for the past. In three sonic booms, he was gone and back at the same time. After setting the time machine down, Yamaki stepped out with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Soon, the future will be restored." Yamaki said to himself as he waked away. Just then, Takato and Henry had returned to the DeLorean with Terriermon.  
  
"Let's get back home, Takato." Henry said to his friend.  
  
"I'm with you." Takato said as the car lifted off and began its 26-year journey back.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 (November 3, 2001, 4:45 PM)  
  
The DeLorean re-entered with three sonic booms and landed near the parking garage close to Henry's house. As the trio got out, Takato and Henry were in shock. The parking garage was all that was on the block. Where Henry's apartment building was supposed to be, there was nothing but rubble.  
  
"Uh, Henry, are you sure that this is the right time?" Takato asked his friend. Henry, however, was dumbstruck.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Henry said. "The time circuits were set for 2001 in our reality. How could this have happened?" As he opened the door to check the equipment, he found something familiar. "Takato, take a look at this."  
  
"That's... Yamaki's lighter." Takato said as he looked at the object.  
  
"That's right." Henry said to him. "Somehow, he must have taken the time machine and altered the future. But we still don't know how that happened. We need the date and time."  
  
"I'll ask him." Takato said with an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Henry said.  
  
"You heard me. Yamaki's gone too far." Takato muttered angrily. "I'm going to get some answers." He was about to storm off when Henry pulled him back.  
  
"Well, before you decide to go gung-ho on me, I have a plan." Henry said as he began to explain...  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 (November 3, 2001, 7:54 PM)  
  
Yamaki sat in his chair inside of Hypnos, smiling to himself in satisfaction. After all of their hard work, after years of controversy, they finally succeeded in eliminating all of the "wild ones". At last, his work was finished. Just then, he heard some noise outside his office.  
  
"Security, what's going on out there?" Yamaki said in an annoyed voice. Suddenly, the door burst opened in an explosion. Standing there was none other than Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"What the..." Yamaki said in shock as he recognized whom it was. "You. How is this possible?"  
  
"Save it." Takato said as Guilmon began to get that eerie look in his eyes again. Luckily, the Digimon of the Tamers were unaffected, so Takato was happy that Guilmon was still with him. "I want answers, Yamaki. How did you make it so Digimon don't exist in this world?"  
  
The director of Hypnos then began to grin. He figured that this day would come sooner or later.  
  
"Very well." Yamaki said. "I'll tell you. It started about one month ago. I was going through the records of the television show you children watch, the one based on that silly game that you play. I discovered that MaloMyotismon, one of the wild ones in that program, was about to bioemerge in this reality during Christmas thanks to a mysterious outside force. We never found that source. Anyway, he did bioemerge and the government granted Hypnos whatever means to stop that thing. Soon, every Digimon on the planet, including him, were wiped out."  
  
"No way!" Takato said in disbelief.  
  
"I am still curious as to how your Digimon survived." Yamaki continued as he reached under his desk. "But no matter. Soon, he will be destroyed as well." He then pulled out a futuristic-looking gun and aimed it at Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Oh boy." Guilmon said nervously.  
  
"I can't allow you, now that you know, to escape." Yamaki said as he began to fire. Takato and Guilmon bolted out of the door of the office, Yamaki close behind them. They ran until they got to the roof of the building, twenty-five stories above the ground.  
  
"Okay, boy." Takato said as he reached for one of his Modify cards. "Get ready to fly."  
  
"Looking for these?" a sinister voice said from behind them. Takato and Guilmon turned and saw Yamaki, the gun aimed at both of them. He was holding Takato's Modify cards. "I figured that you would use these interesting cards to help your little friend."  
  
"You're really sick, you know that?" Takato said. Just then, he took Guilmon by the hand, went to the edge of the roof, and jumped.  
  
"What the..." Yamaki muttered to himself as he went to the edge of the roof. Just then, he saw Takato, Guilmon, and Gargomon standing on top of the DeLorean!  
  
"Say goodnight!" Gargomon said as he punched Yamaki with one of his turrets. The Hypnos director collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Thanks, Gargomon!" Takato said as Gargomon de-digivolved. He leapt down and grabbed his Modify cards. He then jumped into the DeLorean with both Digimon. "Henry, you aren't going to believe this. We have to go to the Christmas episode of the TV show."  
  
"You're right, I don't believe it." Henry exclaimed as Takato shut the door. The DeLorean sped away from the towers as the leader of the Tamers began to explain.  
  
"That's right, Henry. December 24, 2001 in Season 2." Takato said as Henry punched in the date.  
  
"I wonder why Yamaki picked that date to go back to." Henry said. "I think it has something to do with the Digital Gate being unstable, thereby causing a massive rip in the fabric of time." Just then, the display beeped repeatedly:  
  
January 1, 1992, 12:00 AM (Season 0?)  
  
"You've really got to fix that, Henry." Terriermon said as his Tamer pounded the display, making it display the correct date.  
  
"All right, Takato, brace yourself." Henry said as he buckled his seat belt.  
  
"Wait a second, Henry." Takato told his friend. "What about my parents? What about Rika? We can't just leave them here!"  
  
"Mo-men-tai." Terriermon said.  
  
"Don't worry about them. When the timeline's restored, they will be as well." Henry reassured him. "Besides, Rika has Renamon to protect her." Just then, the DeLorean began to spark as it began its journey across space and time.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 (December 24, 2001, 3:30 AM) (S2)  
  
The time machine arrived with three sonic booms on the outskirts of Odaiba. As it set itself down behind a building, Henry and Takato got out.  
  
"Wow." Takato said to himself. "It looks just like I was here yesterday."  
  
"In your perspective, Takato, you were." Henry said to his friend as he began to explain. "Technically, there are now two of you here. Your past self is with Izzy and the other DigiDestined while you, your present self, is here with Terriermon and me." He then went over to the trunk and took out a small bag. "Now, it's important to steer clear of both your other self and the DigiDestined. Also, you have to find Yamaki while he's here and stop him."  
  
"I understand, I think." Takato said as Henry gave him some money. It looked close to 15,000 Japanese yen. (Roughly 120 American dollars.) He also gave Takato a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Get yourself a disguise and keep in close contact." Henry advised. With that, Takato and Guilmon took off for Odaiba.  
  
"Something that doesn't make you stick out like a sore thumb!" Terriermon called out to them.  
  
Later, after Takato bought a black leather jacket and jeans, he and Guilmon went to search for Yamaki. As luck would have it, they spotted him near the harbor. He was watching a black-haired man in a dark jacket speak to a seemingly nervous woman. That woman was Nancy Takaishi, T.K and Matt's mother. The man in question was none other than Yukio Oikawa.  
  
"Soon, I will bring to life the most horrific Digimon either reality has ever seen." Yamaki said as he watched them. As Oikawa walked away, Takato flipped open his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Henry, come in." Takato said into the device.  
  
"Takato, what is it?" Henry said to his friend over the walkie-talkie.  
  
"I just spotted Yamaki." Takato said. "He's going after Oikawa."  
  
"I just remembered, Takato." Henry said. "Oikawa is the one who has Myotismon's ghost inside of him. If Yamaki tries to extract it now..."  
  
"It could be a disaster, I know." Takato said.  
  
"Stay on him as much as possible." Henry advised. "Don't let Yamaki near him."  
  
"Got it." With that, Takato closed the device.  
  
"Takatomon." Guilmon said as he pointed to where Yamaki was. He and Oikawa were gone.  
  
"Rats!" Takato groaned. "Where did he go?" As he and Guilmon stepped out of the hiding place, he then saw something that made him jump back into it. The DigiDestined, including his past self, were down at the harbor and had just gotten their Digimon from their predecessors. Takato flipped opened his walkie-talkie again to talk to his friend.  
  
"Henry, bad news. I lost him." Takato said, dejected.  
  
"Well, see if you can find him." Henry said over the device. "From what I remember, he should be somewhere near the downtown area. Find him and stop Yamaki."  
  
"I'm on it." Takato said as he closed the device. With that, he motioned for Guilmon to follow him and the two left the hiding place. They walked around the area until they got to the outskirts of town. There they found what they were looking for. Yamaki was talking to Oikawa.  
  
"Tell me, Yukio," Yamaki said, "what would you give if you could go to the Digital World?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what you're talking about." Oikawa told him.  
  
"You know what I mean." Yamaki continued. "You've always wanted to go to the Digital World. You even made a bargain with the spirit of a long-dead Digimon to get there."  
  
At this, Oikawa's eyes widened. He thought that no one knew about that. How could this stranger know all of that? Just then, his eyes went cold for an instant, gaining an evil gaze. His body began to convulse as Yamaki smiled to himself. Takato flipped open his walkie-talkie once more.  
  
"Henry, I think Yamaki's trying to channel MaloMyotismon." Takato said. "That must be the outside force that he told me about."  
  
"Stay there, Takato." Henry said as he and Terriermon jumped into the DeLorean. "I'm on my way."  
  
"Let's get this show on the road." Terriermon said as the door closed on the car. It slowly lifted off and was about to take to the skies. Just then, one of the tires snagged onto a clothesline below.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Henry said as he switched gears. The DeLorean finally yanked itself free and took off, leaving a piece of the line tangled around the tire. Meanwhile, Takato watched as Yamaki continued to talk to Oikawa.  
  
"Who are you?" Oikawa said. "What do you know about me?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm protecting the future." Yamaki said as he took out a futuristic-looking scanner. "Approximately one week from now, the entity inside of you will begin to grow Dark Spores inside of the children of this city. You will harvest them to feed the entity until it expels itself, becoming the Digimon called MaloMyotismon. I'm going to force that entity into my world, thereby ensuring that my future survives. This is for allowing the Digimon into the real world." Yamaki said with an evil grin on his face. Just then, a fireball narrowly missed burning him. He turned around and, to his surprise, saw none other than Takato and Guilmon!  
  
"Hold it!" Takato said as he pulled out a Modify card. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"You're too late, Tamer." Yamaki said in a sinister voice. "Once I extract this Digimon, you and you're little friend will be nothing but an unpleasant memory."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Takato said. "Go get him, Guilmon!"  
  
"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon said as his claws glowed red-hot. He knocked Yamaki and the scanner to the ground.  
  
"No!" Yamaki said. Just then, he noticed that he was beginning to slowly disappear, since the future that he wanted to create would not exist. "This cannot be happening!"  
  
"It's over, Yamaki." Takato said as he glared at the vanishing Hypnos director. Within seconds, he was gone. Unknown to them, Oikawa had slipped away with the scanner.  
  
"The fool." Oikawa thought to himself. "He only extracted the digital codes that Oikawa had locked away in his mind. Now that he told me exactly what I must do, it is only a matter of time."  
  
Meanwhile, Henry and Terriermon had flown in with the DeLorean and set down in front of Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Henry, you just missed it." Takato said as his friend got out of the car. "We stopped Yamaki from extracting MaloMyotismon."  
  
"Great, Takato, but where's the device he used?" Henry said. Takato looked around and then turned as white as a ghost.  
  
"Oikawa must have taken it." Takato muttered. "I let him get away with it. If he uses it..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Henry said to his confused friend. "Get in." With that, they closed the door and took off to find Oikawa before it was too late.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 (December 24, 2001, 5:48 PM) (S2)  
  
Takato and Henry scanned the area with their D-Powers, trying desperately to find Oikawa and the scanner. They needed to destroy it if they were going to stop him from summoning MaloMyotismon. They were just about to give up when Takato's D-Power beeped repeatedly.  
  
"Henry, I'm picking up the signal." Takato said. "It's coming from... I don't believe it."  
  
"Where is it, Takato?" Henry said to his friend.  
  
"It's coming from a few blocks away from the concert!" Takato said in surprise. "We have to go get it, now!"  
  
"Just be sure to stay out of the way of your other self and the DigiDestined." Henry advised his friend. "I don't want you to do any unnecessary explaining."  
  
"Gotcha." Takato said as he opened the door of the car. He looked down and saw that it was almost twenty feet above the ground. He gathered up as much courage as possible and grabbed the clothesline tied to the tire. The car slowly dipped down until Takato was safely on the ground. Just then, he was almost pushed down by the mob of people rushing from the concert. Takato looked carefully and, sure enough, Oikawa was standing there with the scanner.  
  
"Excellent." Oikawa said to himself. "While the children are distracted, I can release the codes and return to my true form."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Takato said as he tackled Oikawa to the ground, forcing him to drop the scanner. He then snatched the scanner up before Oikawa could and started to run for it. Takato ran past the building where the DigiDestined were holding off the Digimon there and briefly saw what had happened before. As soon as Tai and Sora realized how they felt for each other, Takato was able to Matrix Digivolve Growlmon into WarGrowlmon. He smiled to himself and continued to run until he came to the roof of the building. When he got there, he saw Henry and the Digimon waiting for him.  
  
"Did you get it?" Henry asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Takato said as he jumped in. "Let's go!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Terriermon said as the car began to lift off. Below, Takato could see Oikawa yelling something at them. None of them could hear it since the car was too far away.  
  
"We did it, Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily as he gave his Tamer a high-five. Just then, they heard a familiar sound from the back seat. What popped up was a very familiar creature with blue eyes.  
  
"Calumon?" Takato said in surprise. "How did you get back there?"  
  
"Is the game over yet?" Calumon asked innocently.  
  
"Hopefully." Henry noted. "Let's go home." With that, The DeLorean reached 88 miles per hour and began it journey back. Meanwhile, unknown to them, Izzy and Tentomon had turned to leave after sending Takato and Guilmon home. They both had seen the sky-bound DeLorean.  
  
"Ummm, Izzy, did we just see what I think we saw?" Tentomon said to his friend.  
  
"If it was, I don't want to know." Izzy said. With that, the both of them went home to celebrate Christmas with Izzy's family.  
  
  
  
Chapter 27 (November 3, 2001, 5:00 PM) (S3)  
  
The DeLorean re-entered the Tamers' reality with three sonic booms. As it set down on the roof of the parking garage, Takato and Guilmon got out.  
  
"Well, Henry, that was some adventure." Takato said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say." Henry said with a slightly sad look on his face. "Unfortunately, it'll be the last one for a while. The time circuits were fried by that last trip. The time machine just wasn't built to handle all of that."  
  
"Oh." Takato said, slightly dejected. He had always wanted to see the DigiDestined and he got his wish. For that, the Tamer had no regrets.  
  
"Listen. Be at the park at 7:00 tonight." Henry said to him. "This time, bring Rika with you. She should hear this too."  
  
"All right, Henry." Takato said as he closed the door. With that, the time machine once more took off to the sky and vanished. Later, after dropping Guilmon off at his cave, Takato quickly ran over to Rika's house. He wanted to see if she was okay since Henry used the sleep inducer on her. As he got to the door, Renamon greeted him.  
  
"How is she, Renamon?" Takato asked the fox-like Digimon.  
  
"Still sleeping, for the moment." Renamon said calmly to him. "I am curious about something, Tamer."  
  
"Uh... what is it?" Takato asked.  
  
"I have noticed that you tend to become nervous when around my Tamer." Renamon told him. "Also, she has a tendency to call your name in her sleep."  
  
"She... called my name?" Takato repeated. No other girl, not even Jeri, had ever called his name while asleep. This was indeed flattering to hear.  
  
"Yes. I believe that she is, as you humans would call it, in love with you." Renamon said to him as Takato walked into Rika's yard. "I trust the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Believe me, Renamon, it is." Takato said with a slight blush as he went over to where Rika was. She was sleeping peacefully on her porch, the soft light of the sunset only adding to her beauty. As Rika opened her eyes and saw Takato there, she jumped back in total shock.  
  
"What... what are you doing here, Takato?" Rika said angrily.  
  
"Calm down, okay?" Takato said to her. "I just came to see how you were."  
  
"Well, don't sneak up on me, okay?" Rika said as she began to calm down. "I wouldn't want to think you were a stalker or something."  
  
"Fine." Takato said. He then gathered up as much courage as he could and took Rika's hand. "Rika, there's something that I wanted to tell you but I never had the courage to so it until now. Ever since the day that we first met, I always thought that you were this cold-hearted person that just thought Digimon were nothing but data. Then, as time went on and I got to know you, it was your dedication and your persistence that I liked most about you. You're a wizard when it come to the card game and..."  
  
"...And what, Takato?" Rika said, sensing what he might say next as a light blush came to both of their faces. "Just spit it out, already."  
  
"I think that you're... that you're pretty, too." Takato blurted out. "To be honest, the only real reason I was ever nervous around you is because I liked you a lot."  
  
At this Rika was totally stunned for the first time in her life. Most of the boys that were around her were either in awe of her ability in the card game or too scared to be around her. Takato, on the other hand, was right here spilling out his heart to her.  
  
"Get up, gogglehead." Rika said, trying to maintain her composure. The thought of someone actually being interested in her other than a quick battle was a little overwhelming. "I... I really don't know what to say to you right now."  
  
"You could start by telling me how you feel about me." Takato said, getting nervous all over again. He was starting to think that he made a fool out of himself. The two of them then sat down on the porch as Rika began to talk.  
  
"To be honest, I never had anyone tell me that they liked me before except for Renamon, and that's totally different. I mean, when I first met you, you were this shy, insecure Tamer who didn't know anything about Digimon. Then, during the battle with Mahiramon, you changed. You turned into a brand-new person, someone that was sure of himself and dedicated to winning." Rika then placed her hand back into Takato's. "I hope that you stay that way for a while, Takato."  
  
"So... does this mean what I think it means?" Takato said, calm for the first time since his visit.  
  
"That depends, gogglehead." Rika said as she got up to go inside. "What do you think it means?" With that, she went inside and closed the door. Both of them, unknown to each other, let out a long sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Chapter 28 (November 3, 2001, 6:58 PM) (S3)  
  
Later, after Takato went to pick up Rika, Renamon, and Guilmon, they all met in the park for Henry's announcement. But the resident genius was nowhere to be found.  
  
"If he said for us to meet in the park, then he should be on time." Rika said, getting impatient.  
  
"Calm down, Rika." Takato said. "Henry will be here soon." Just then, the wind starting picking up speed for no reason. There weren't even clouds in the sky. Both Tamers took out their D-Powers and started scanning. Renamon and Guilmon, however, looked up into the sky.  
  
"Something's coming." Renamon said in her normally calm voice.  
  
"It's really big, too." Guilmon said, this time not getting that weird look in his eyes.  
  
"I hope it isn't another Digimon like Mahiramon." Takato said over the wind. Just then, three loud sonic booms threw everyone onto the ground. When Takato and Rika looked up, they saw that it was a Space Shuttle type vehicle. It was outfitted with all kinds of equipment and devices.  
  
"What is that?" Rika said as the ship set down.  
  
"I hope it isn't aliens." Takato said.  
  
"Give me a break." Rika muttered under her breath. As the door opened, the two saw a familiar face.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Henry!" Takato said happily. It was definitely his friend but with some slight differences. For one thing, he was a few years older and was wearing a black T-shirt and orange jacket.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you guys." Henry said to them as he got out. "It's called the Dimensional Time Shuttle, or DTS for short. I built it in 2027 and sent it here by remote control."  
  
"It looks really great, Henry." Takato said to his friend.  
  
"Oh, by the way." Henry said as he pulled out something from inside. "I made a pit-stop into the DigiDestined's reality and they told me to give you this." As Takato opened the gift, his eyes began to water with happiness.  
  
"What's with the water works?" Rika asked with some slight concern.  
  
"It's a postcard from the DigiDestined." Takato told her, looking it over. (It's the infamous poster from Toei only it has the couples from this story on it, except for Rukato of course.) "It's great, Henry, thanks."  
  
"Just one thing, brainiac." Rika said as she approached Henry. "The epilogue wasn't anything like that. If it was supposed to affect our future, why are we still here?"  
  
"Duh. The future isn't written in stone." Terriermon said as he popped out of the inside of the ship. "You can change it anytime."  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Takato said as he pocketed the gift. "By the way. Where are you headed now?"  
  
"Who knows?" Henry said as he got back inside. "Take care of yourselves, both of you."  
  
"I can take care of myself, thanks." Rika said in her cool tone of voice. Henry chuckled to himself slightly.  
  
"Don't ever change, Rika." Henry said as he closed the door. The DTS lifted off with a roar and headed skyward. It shot off into the distance until it disappeared, fire trails marking where it had been.  
  
  
  
The End... or The Beginning 


End file.
